WikiHelp for Bluebell
by PrincessOfTheVaria
Summary: Bluebell uses the internet on how to seduce Byakuran, so far, nothing has worked. Rated teen for swearing, and such blah blah blah, more chapters coming!
1. Chapter 1

Bluebell was sick of Byakuran not noticing her, she was checking the only place where she could get real, proper advice! The internet! She threw herself in the blue sponge like chair to check wikihow. Finally stumbling along a nice one.

1. Walk in front of him.

Bluebell made a mad dash for Byakuran's office to wait for him to walk out. She peeked her head inside seeing him stand up from his chair, she walked back a few steps, he walked out of the office and Bluebell stumbled in front of him, walking with her arms full of books like a schoolgirl. (Studies say men are more attracted to cute schoolgirls, or so Bluebell thinks...)

"Oh Bluebell, I have to talk to you!" Byakuran said popping a marshmallow in his mouth

"What about?" Bluebell said smiling, he must be ready to admit it!

"The Vongola made a complaint about a blue haired girl being naked on the videochat... Also the rain guardian said something about the carpets matching the drapes, you wouldn't know anything about this, would you?" Byakuran said pulling a thin line across his face.

Bluebell pouted and dropped the books, running back to the computer, this plan did NOT work as expected.

2. Feel good about yourself.

Bluebell stood in front of the mirror, pointing at the flaws in her body. Her messy blue hair is just UNNORMAL! Her small breasts, her lack of tan. First was the blue hair. Bluebell ran to the closest Shoppers Drug Mart to buy hair dye. When she had finished she looked at herself in the mirror, white hair did not suit her... But Byakuran will like it, she knew it! Next was her flat chest. She took a few tissues out of Kikyo's room, shoving them into her bra she had stolen from a big breasted afro chick she saw in the hallway one day. Now that was complete she had to do the final part, the tan. She looked in the mirror again, taking a huge lump of foundation, rubbing it all over her face, arms, stomach, everything that shows. She looked at herself one last time, then went to the office.

Byakuran was enjoying yet another ice-cream sundae, and when she walked in the door he looked up, a smile playing on his lips, his eyes closed, when he opened them again he tilted his head left.

"Bluebell you look different." He said, making his smile turn into a frown.

"Well of course I do, I AM a growing girl, I need to change my look once and a while!" Bluebell made her way to Byakuran sitting on his lap.

"Bluebell, I think there is something in your shirt..." Byakuran pointed out, a tissue was hanging out in very plain sight.

"Gah!" Bluebell yelled standing up fast, stumbling over, the creepy afro girl from earlier walked in.

"So you're the little bitch that stole my bra!" She said, snapping off Bluebell's stolen bra, making tissues go flying, she looked at Byakuran who was trying to wash off some foundation that had came off of her arm onto his uniform, then when she thought it could NOT have gotten any worst, she ran her fingers through her hair, a clomp of white hair fell out, she had left the bleach in for too long and her hair was falling out faster then she had imagined it would. She made a mad dash to the door, making her way to her room, to try and save her hair.

A.N. SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS IS! THERE IS LOTS MORE TO COME I SWEAR!

Review any ideas you may have, I am out of them!

Don't forget to review or I'll send Bluebell to sit on your lap with all the foundation on!

Akane-Chan: So... How did you guys like it?

Bluebell: Nyuuuu! I hate you! You make me sound like some head over heels child!

Byakuran: I found it funny...

Kikyo: You used all my tissues!

Bluebell: I don't care!

Alois Trancy: I LOVE YOUR UNIFORM BLUEBELL!

Akane-Chan: Why are you here Alois, this is not even your series...

Alois: I know ^-^

Byakuran: Review please! Akane needs inspriation!

Bluebell: Stupid Akane-Chan..

Akane-Chan: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

... I finally updated. It's been a year. Oh mai

Well I am one to stick with my promises. Let's get back into this!

Bluebell raced towards the computer again, pushing a mad Zakuro out of the way, closing off his porn tabs, and finally reopening her wiki help. She read the next "lesson" on the list

3. Make it clear you're available

Easy enough right? Bluebell thought. She would make a bracelet and wear it around!

"Oi! Zakuro. Have your tenticle porn back. Dirty pervert!" With that she ran to the only person she knew would help.

"Pllleeeeaasseee Daaaiissyyy!" She drowned out. Bluebell was on her knees begging to get Daisy to help her make a just shook his head in a 'No you awful brat' type manner. He was petting his torn Bubu (A/N Bubu is his stuffed rabbit) like it was real.

"No." He stated again, he had a complete monotone voice. Like making a bracelet was such a hard thing to do! Bluebell stormed off. If she was going to do this, she was going all out.

Bluebell walked into a store in a daze, her blue hair flowing behind her. She looked at the sign again.

'Yep. This seems to be the place called, Walmart.' She thought to herself ecstatically, all these people walking around the long aisles. Though most were fat and did not look like they had every laid eyes on some fruit or vegetables. Bluebell looked for signs that anywhere around all this food were clothes.

Soon, after almost an hour of searching, she came across some clothes. Skimming the racks she found a nice black shirt with the word 'Single' written in big letters across the front. She ducked into a change room and put it on over her head. She glanced at herself in the mirror and saw that the shirt was tight. But almost in a good way, it hugged her almost nonexistent curves and made her look a little busty. She looked at the price tag and read the price aloud.

"$24… CRAP I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH!" She nearly screamed. She thought she might be able to take some money from Kikyo's jar of cash. She went to take off the shirt, but it stuck. She could not get this blasted shirt over her head! She tried and tried but then thought.

'If I could take the price tag off… And maybe put my coat over it… Could that work?' She picked up the jacket and sliced off the tag. Pulling her arms through the black jacket, she opened the change room door. There was no one in sight; this would make it easier for her to escape. She nearly ran from the store in hopes not to be caught. When she got outside she took her coat off, to make her seem cool.

Walking back to the base was tough, it was too hot out to do anything but slug on and try not to sweat so much. The sun beat down on Bluebell and before she knew it, she was hearing things. It was almost like someone was yelling, "Blue haired girl! Wait up!" But it sounded so realistic, she turned back to make sure it was not all in her head.

Looking at the never ending sidewalk behind her, she saw two boys in a car, just pulling up to her. One was a darker skinned boy, dark curly hair and looked pretty tall from his sitting position. The other one was a larger boy, face of acne, black greasy hair to his shoulders. Both were wearing some kind of uniform. Bluebell's heart beat fast, had they found out about her shoplifting her shirt? She wanted to run, but she knew it was way too hot out, she would collapse in a instant, and they WERE in a car, that's like bringing a knife to a gun fight.

"Oi girl, what's your name?" The dark skinned boy asked.

"Who wants to know?" She asked back, adding a little bit of spite to the end.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. You're like... 6. What are you doing walking by yourself?" The dark skinned male asked. He was glaring so fiercely, Bluebell was intimidated.

"I AM NOT SIX! MY NAME IS BLUEBELL!" She threw back, yelling at this car. She was ready to storm off but before she could, the other boy spoke up.

"Okay! Okay. We get it. Do you want a ride to wherever you are heading? You might melt in this heat. Plus you are too cute to be melted. You're hotness might envy the sun."

Bluebell was confused. Are they really not coming to tell her off for shoplifting? She thought for a moment, this heat was getting to her. The car ride could be nice. She nodded.

"Fine. But I am not a child. Remember that." She said. Climbing into the back seat.

"Oh yes. We know that." The driver whispered locking the doors to the car.

OHMAIGOSH! The next chapter is complete! Yes I know, this strays from the path of the story, but it will get back to normal soon I'll be updating again soon! I promise this time!

Akane out!


End file.
